1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a saddle-ride type four-wheeled vehicle including an all-terrain vehicle, for example, and more particularly, to arrangements of a fuel tank and a fuel pump included in such a vehicle.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, there is a saddle-ride type four-wheeled vehicle that is used mainly on rough terrain. As such a saddle-ride type four-wheeled vehicle, there is one having such a structure where the engine is located between front and rear wheels, that is, at a center portion of a vehicle (See, for example, US 2006/0273572).
In the saddle-ride type four-wheeled vehicle disclosed in US 2006/0273572, the cylinder is situated on the crankcase, and the fuel tank, which is molded of a resin, is located over the head cover situated at a top of the cylinder. In this saddle-ride type four-wheeled vehicle, the fuel tank extends rearward beyond the head cover, and the deepest portion in the fuel tank (hereinafter, referred to as deep bottom portion) is situated further rearward than the head cover. According to the above-mentioned fuel tank, by lowering a position of the deep bottom portion, it is possible to increase a capacity of the fuel tank.
Further, in the saddle-ride type four-wheeled vehicle disclosed in US 2006/0273572, a fuel pump in the fuel tank is suspended in a vertical direction from an upper surface of the fuel tank, and a lower end of the fuel pump is situated in the deep bottom portion.